bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
DD's notes on Turabian
While a bit repetitive of what you'll find at our official Citations page, here I want to get a little more detailed on where to look in Turabian (7th) to find out how to bring your papers together. Please note that these instructions are meant to apply primarily to Carroll class papers ''and ''coursework; both theses and dissertations are likely to conform more closely to the officially written rules of Turabian (i.e., fewer of the noted exceptions from Carroll Documents will apply). Our most important document on using Turabian for class papers and coursework at Carroll is the BHCTI Turabian Guide. Because I was the primary instructor of Carroll's Gateway course from Summer 2010 through Emmanuel 2016 (and on the teaching team from Pascal 2016 forward) I am undertaking to make this page reflect more of what will be wanted specifically in documentation submitted in this course. For those of you who are visual learners, nothing I've seen beats the video tutorials created by Seth Allen for Turabian formatting available at his site in Vimeo. With the 8th edition of Turabian now available, Carroll is considering when to fully implement the new version of the Manual. Our current Gateway instructor, however, is advocating use of 8th edition. You will find the Chapter and Section references listed below will apply in either 7th or 8th edition Turabian; but the specific page numbers below are for 7th edition only. ''Watch this space for further revisions once the edition change is made official... Instructions and Examples to follow: Part 1: Bibliography Style (Notes, plus Bibliography; used in the Humanities) 'This is the style the BHCTI Turabian Guide designates as as 'Option 1,' and is used by the majority of Carroll Instructors, as well as by me in teaching the Gateway Course.' 'Basics' Articles Books Electronic formats (but see also '''Carroll Course documents') Part 2: Reference List Style (Parenthetical Citations plus References List; used in the Social Sciences) New Gateway instructors permit Turabian Reference List style for the Carroll Gateway course, and the section distinguishing the second style will return. But the Manual and the BHCTI Turabian Guide (which calls this style 'Option 2'), as well as the Quick Guide website, do offer good guidance with Reference List style. Watch this space for further development... Part 3: Format (either style) Basics: TIPS: A TIP- For those paginating ala Turabian on Word for Mac, these instructions from Gatewayer Beka Mullins and Gateway Course Instructor Dr. Eric Black may help! *Apply a Continuous Section Break (Insert->Break->Section Break Continuous) on the blank first page. *Next, change the margin size to 1" at the top of the new page (instead of the 2" required on the title page). *Then. add another Section Break (a 'Next Page Section Break,' but another 'Continuous Break' may work just as well) to create a new section to start your page numbering. *While your cursor is on the third page, click View->Header/Footer *then, go to the Footer on your third page (or whichever page you want to start/change the numbering). *Be sure to go onto the Header and Footer tab while you're in the Footer and uncheck the box labeled "Link to Previous". This will make it independent of the previous pages so you don't have to trick it or figure out how to hide the numbers on the first two pages. It's amazing how one little click of the mouse drastically changes the way your computer interprets your instructions! *Once that change is made, while you're still in the Footer: **you can click Insert->Page Numbers, have it align to the Center, still show the number on the first page of the section, and go into the Format option on that window to tell it to start at 1. Another TIP: For those paginating ala Turabian with Office 2010, these instructions from Gatewayer Marvin Winham may help! "using MS Word 2010, this is what I had to do to correct my page numbers, so page one, would start on page two. It took several attempts, until I finally figured out where my curser had to be in the doc. Also these are the steps, if you want your numbering in the bottom center, which was just my choice. Maybe this will help 1. Open a Word Doc. 2. Add 2-3 pages (blank) 3. click on page 2 4. click "Page Layout" 5. click "Breaks" 6. Put curser down at the bottom of "Page 2", then double click (your footer area should open) 7.Under Navigation - click - "LINK TO PREVIOUS" - to turn it off ! 8. Under header/footer section - click "Page Number" 9. click "Format Page Number" - - this should open a box - click "start at" and insert "1" 10. click - OK 11. click page number (again) - highlight "Bottom of Page" 12 select - "Plane number 2"